


All That Matters

by FlirtyHale



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Hurt and comfort, Kissing, M/M, Maze Runner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you-" Thomas was cut off by Newt colliding their lips together. His hands running through Thomas' dark hair.<br/>Thomas grabbed at Newts waist to steady himself.<br/>"I've been waiting all bloody day for this"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to do something with the fact that Teresa and Thomas can talk to each other in their minds and sometimes things slip through when Thomas is flustered. Then it turned into this oops. Enjoy.  
>  
> 
> I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are mine :)

Thomas had just re-entered the glade after a long days run. Through the east door he came panting and gasping for air waiting till his breath evened out. Finally felt well enough to walk towards the map room, going over the ways of the walls, all fresh in his mind, ready to draw down.

 

"Surprise!" A voice cheered from behind him well poking at his rib cage.

He jumped slightly but didn't feel afraid as he turned around to be met with glittering brown eyes shaggy blonde hair and a smile that could kill people.

"Funny" he smiled at the other boy but Newt just laughed "How was your run?"

Thomas wavered his head "Green and grey, walls moved again. Nothing out of the usual.”

"Good that! then i guess you can come with me" Newt beamed

"Where to?"

"Don't ask questions, shuckface ."

"Hey whatever you say klunk head but first I need to get to the map room first."

Newt's face fell, he actually kind looked pissed off. Thomas was about to tell him he'd only be 15 minutes but Newt began talking instead.

"Tommy, please. It's important." He said with such stance.

Thomas hummed rethinking about his section layout and then shrugged "Alright ya slinthead let's go."

Newt seemed to cheer up as much as Newt ever cheered up. He still walked with pride even though he had his buggered leg. And he didn't turn around once to make sure Thomas was following or to tell him where they were going.

But Thomas just marched along behind the blonde till they reached deep inside the forest, a few giant trees away from the graveyard. Newt stopped but didn't turn around.

 

"What did you-" Thomas was cut off by Newt colliding their lips together. His hands running through Thomas' dark hair.

Thomas grabbed at Newts waist to steady himself.

"I've been waiting all bloody day for this" Newt gasped along Thomas' lips and then hurriedly reconnected them together. Open mouthed and passionate Thomas could feel it all the way down in his stomach.

 

"Missed you all day" Thomas breathed out

"Likewise" Newt replied out of breath. By now Thomas way pushed up against a fairly large tree trunk and the hungered kisses got more sweet. Newts hand rested around Thomas' neck pulling the slightly shorter boy up to him. Lingering a kiss for a long period then short pecks.

 

"Please" kiss "always" kiss "be" kiss "careful" kiss "out there" kiss Newt said leaving Thomas' cheeks  tinted pink.

Thomas looked at him sincerely "I am. You know I am."

And Newt nodded just to press another chaste kiss to Thomas' lips. And then again and again till the opened mouth kisses and breathlessness returned.

 

Thomas loved kissing Newt by their tree. They have been for almost 8 weeks consistently and it was Thomas' favorite thing to look forward too from returning but the strange thing was Newt always allowed Thomas is finish map business first then the making out. He kept trying to remind himself.

Remember the maze Thomas.

The layout was- oh god His lips are perfect.

He's so perfect.

I love being kissed by him.

Don't forget the walls!

I wonder if there would be a kisser job.

Don't be ridiculous Thomas.

Focus.

 

"Everything okay Tommy?" Newt asked his lips pouty and bright red.

"Yeah yeah everything's great. Trust me."

"Alright." Newt kissed him again slower now this time.

 

Okay so the walls went-

Oh no

His hand his going up my shirt.

Cold. Very cold.

 

Newts hand slid just above Thomas' waistline, his fingers just tapping in his skin. Newt let his mouth fall from Thomas' just to reattached it to his collar bone leaving light pecks all over his neck.

 

_Oh man that feels good._

_Oh god._

_He's leaving bruises._

_This is the best thing to ever happened to me._

_Damn he's so gorgeous._

_I could stand here all day._

_What does that say about me?_

_Am-am I maybe in love with Newt?_

 

**Oh my god!**

 

Thomas froze. That was not his voice.

 

"Seriously what's wrong?" Newt asked again this time more demanding.

"Uh nothing just one second-"

 

_Teresa?_

_What the hell is going on Thomas! I've been listening to you talk and moan in your mind for 10 minutes!_

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

_What are you even doing?!_

_I-_

_Are you with Newt?_

_Uh-_

_You to aren't-? OH MY GOD YOU ARE!_

She screamed that last one making Thomas fall to his knees and hold his head.

 

"Thomas!" Newt shouted "What is going on?"

Thomas finally felt like his head was his own and pointed to it "Teresa" still groaning.

"She's talking to you?"

"More like heard me in my head!"

“Oh no”

“My words exactly”

“Well talk to her! Tell her not to tell anyone!”  Newt said frantically well pushing his hair back with his hands.

“She’s not gonna tell anyone” Thomas said now getting up off the ground, brushing away leaves and dirt “And why is it a big deal if she does tell anyone?”

Newt once again had his back turned to Thomas.

“Care to explain?”

“Seriously? I’m asking you as question.”

“Newt!” He shouted and the blonde turned to him.

 

Thomas stepped back, feeling the tension that raided between them. He could see that Newt stood still with his soldier like posture but behind those eyes he was afraid and hesitant all at the same time.

“You may think it’s not a big deal but to me it is,alright.”

Thomas’ brows furrowed at him “But Newt listen we could actually be out there, not hiding and  in the mix of the other guys. No one would care Newt i swear!”

“Yes! Yes they would!” Newt shouted stepping back from Thomas “Those guys out there, they look up to me to be a leader, to handle things, to make sure the order is still there!” He pauses “If any of them see me the way i am around you they’ll take advantage of that and i won’t let that happen!”

“No one is gonna think anything else of you! You are our leader and a good one. No one is going to mess with you.”

“How can you be so sure?” Newt barked “Do you see that the little things that happen cause the biggest of problems. One little bump in the road like me hurting me leg or a girl showing up in here throws us into weeks of shuckin problems. One after another.  I can’t risk it Tommy. I’m sorry!”

Thomas clenched his teeth, tears stinging at the brim of his eyes.

“I’m sorry Tommy, but this is the way it’s gotta be for now. Maybe one day” Newt whispered leaning into to gently press a kiss to Thomas mouth but it was quick and lacking, Thomas just ended up pushing the boy away from him.

“I think you should go Newt” Thomas said not meet the blondes eyes.

Newt just nodded “Okay.”

 

__

 

Three days later Newt stood off to the side of the kitchen in the homestead. Watching as most of the boys came in and grabbed a plate from the counter and over to Frypan to fill up before sitting down at the big table in the middle the room. Chatter rose and laughter escaped the room around him and for a moment he forgot why he’d been so sad lately.

 

Thomas stepped through the door, Chuck and Minho right behind him all smiling boastfully at each other like they had just settled from laughing at something. “Hey Newt!” Chuck smiled at him with a chipper voice. Scaring him slightly, he tried to shake the look off his face before smiling back at Chuck but his gaze connect with Thomas’ now emotionless face. He quickly averted his eyes and excused himself out of the homestead.

 

He walked a few yards away from the building, the sun was still setting enough that he could see some of the track hoes still working in the gardens, not aware dinner was ready. He kicked a rock and let it spin and continued walking. No idea where we was planning on going.

 

He found himself after a good walk sitting under the same tree Thomas and he had meet up at for the past two months. It all happened so quickly, the feelings, the realization, the confrontation. It was exciting and terrifying. He wished he could remember if he had the same problem in his old life. If he could’ve used a skill from then right now but nothing came to his mind.

 

“Hey” someone spoke from behind him. He turned his head, it was getting darker now only for the outline of the person to show but Newt could see that it was Teresa.

“Hello” He replied, turning his head away from her.

She walked closer to him, her boots standing just centimeters away from the small creek. “I didn’t tell anyone” she said quietly, looking down at the ground and her hand in her pant pockets.

“Thank you” he mustered out not daring to look up at her either.

“Are you and Tom fighting?”

He shrugged “I think he’s buggered at me. So maybe yes we are.”

“I don’t think this is something to fight over.”

“How so?”

“You care about him right. Value him as a person.”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t i?”

“Then i just think he’s hurt because to him this Glade and everyone in it is too important to you.”

He scoffed “Well of course it is. I explained that to-”

“I’m not done” She said thickly and Newt stopped talking “ I think he thinks that this whole place is more important to you than you are to him.”

“Really?”

“You’ve run this place with Alby at your side for more than two years. You’ve been keeping order and sustainability without him for so long that he’s just wanting reassurance that he means a lot to you as you do to him.”

Newt shook his head “He told you everything right? These are his words not yours.”

“No this is me hearing one side of the story and coming to rescue the other side before things get worse.”

Newt sighed and picked himself off that ground “Guess this is you telling me to also go make things right.”

She nods with a pleasant smile on her lips.

 

He marches out of the woods and into the flatlands that lead straight the homestead. Unsure of what he even plans to do or say to Thomas he just knows he can’t endure this anymore and Teresa just laid it all out for him.

 

He pushed the door open to the kitchen being completely full of boys, eating and chatting left and right it’s actually a little overwhelming. He walked around people and through conversations till his eyes landed on Thomas in the mix of everyone seated at the table. Zart seated next to him who was having a conversation with Gally while Minho and Alby listened in. Thomas sat quietly, feeding himself mashed potatoes of a fork. His eyes peering up at the boys talking every few bites but not really invested in it. He still had all his running gear on and he was sweating heavily on his neck and forehead. There was a ceiling fan in the room but it didn’t really do much.

 

Newt just continued to stay back, on the third step of the stairs wavering ideas on what he could or would not do. His heart thumped hard in his chest and his palms began to sweat. He looked towards the door and Teresa appeared smiling at the guys at the front who just acknowledged her. Now he had to do something. He owed that much to Thomas and a bit to Teresa for looking out for him.

 

He suddenly got up and wove his way over to the table, squeezing in next to Thomas. Before the boy even had a chance to look up and see who had sat down Newt put a finger on his chin,pushing Thomas to look at him.

“I am so sorry Thomas” He said. Thomas’ eyes grew first at the fact that Newt was apologizing and second that he used his actual name. “I shucked up.” He continued  “Yes i was an afraid little boy and said things that were taken in wrong way but i just want you to know you were never an inconvenience or not as important as this piece of klunk place. You’ll always be more than that okay. I’m very truly sorry.”

Thomas pouted his bottom lip looking at Newt with such sincerity,his brown eyes growing to the size of moons he uttered “I forgive you.”

Newt couldn't help but smile through all the emotions he was feeling then it hit him that everyone in their general vicinity was listening.

“What was that all about?” Alby asked from across the table.

“This” Newt said before crashing Thomas and his lips together.

 

Roar’s erupted around them, the boys all cat calling and ooo-ing. Newt couldn’t help but smile into Thomas’ lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have another Newmas fic on my profile if you wanna check it. it could also kind of be a part one to this now that i think about it but its cool too to read them separate.
> 
> thanks for the read :)


End file.
